petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Monster Man
In Petscop 6, a new figure can be seen walking around the windmill. It appears to have the same body as the player character, with a horn or wavy hair on its head, identical to Marvin save for its completely black coloration. Strangely, the direction of its head does not appear to change. It creates 3 messages in front of the camera: WHERE IS MY HOUSEFor a second the blocks seem to spell out "HOUSS" rather than "HOUSE" but it abruptly switches from "S" to "E" while the Mystery Man walks in front of the block. WHERE IS THE SCHOOL I WILL FOLLOW When Paul asks the same question of “Where is my house?” to the red TOOL, it responds “You’ll never go home”; In response to the question “Where is the school?”, red Tool responds “You can’t go back in time”. In Petscop 7, the pink TOOL asks the player to "SHOW MARVIN WHERE HIS HOUSE IS", and says "GO THERE AND HE’LL FOLLOW YOU HIS DAUGHTER IS THERE", heavily implying that the Shadow Monster Man and Marvin may be the same entity given their similar objectives. Marvin is never shown to follow the player outright however, and makes it to the school before them. Glitched State In episode 9, Paul touches the right side of the Flower Shack's stairwell and ends up on the ground next to the building with the darkened effect from walking down the stairs still applied. Touching the stairs again resets the lighting of the player's sprite, but Paul is apparently able to use the other exit in the room and move back to the Newmaker Plane without losing this glitched state. Being a shadow monster man enables Paul to find the actual windmill instead of the flat disk that normally takes its place. Theories This character may be the same one mentioned in the note Paul received with the game. This character remains a silhouette the entire time he is on camera, despite the fact that he is surrounded by objects that seem to be perfectly lit. This, along with the strange horn protruding from his head, leads me to believe that he is the “Shadow Monster Man” mentioned in the note. While these messages are being created, the character accidentally makes multiple misspellings. Also, the note Paul received with the game had strange grammatical errors (“TURNED THE RIGHT”) and was written in all caps. The questions asked sound like this character is lost in the Newmaker Plane, perhaps he intends to follow Paul in the hopes that he will lead him back home. The house and school that this character refers to are probably the same buildings we see in the picture frames in Petscop 2: It may be important to note that the school building plays a spooky noise when Paul looks at the picture. This probably indicates that something bad happened there. This might be the same school referenced in the note in Care’s room in the Child Library. This character also seems to make this strange pink screen appear. The black object in the center strongly resembles a CD. Directly after this screen appears, the character begins spawning map tiles as if he was a developer of the game. I believe this screen indicates the loading of some kind of debug or map editor mode that allows the character to create new parts of the map. This might be an indication that this character has a deep knowledge of the game code. References 2. "HOUSS" is an obsolete term for house; this could create speculation on whether it was a typo by the Shadow man / Marvin, or if he is an educated and or aged character. Instances * Petscop 4 ** 1:57 * Petscop 6 ** 0:30 - 0:37 ** 0:59 - 1:49 ** 1:56 - 3:10 Category:Characters